Disclosed herein is a method for selection of default media based on media size in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Conventional image production devices offer a variety of mechanisms for managing media selection based on size, type, color and other media definitions. These mechanisms often include the concepts of “Default Media,” which maps to a default value set up for the purpose, and “Unspecified Media” which disregards that element in selection. Many users expect image production devices to “just get it right” without complex set up.
However, some common print jobs involve mixed media. A typical example of a mixed-media print job is a “mail shot” where envelopes are printed in conjunction with a cover letter, often from a mail-merge application. Many word processing applications do not allow sufficient information to be defined for each page to handle such cases.
Selecting a mixed-media job using the Default Media setting results in incorrect media being selected for one of the job elements. Alternatively, selecting Unspecified Media may work in some cases, but may make other inappropriate selections as well, depending on the manner in which the device is set up.